Le sang n'est pas toujours rouge
by chizuru300
Summary: RedJhon va frapper encore une fois. Cela lui révèlera les sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de sa boss, qu'il devra retrouver par écrans interposés... Jisbon, Chap.4 en ligne. Une enquête vraiment "nouvelle"...
1. Chapter 1

**Chap.1 recorrigé ! **

genre : Jisbon

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi

Résumé : RedJhon va frapper encore une fois dans la vie de Jane. Cela va lui faire comprendre certain de ses sentiments qu'il éprouve pour sa boss.

Note de l'auteur : cette fanfiction devait prendre un autre chemin, mais à la suite d'un discutions dans dans un topic " Jisbon or not Jisbon" j'ai décidé de continuer cette nouvelle histoire... Toutes les critiques même les plus acerbes sont bonnes à prendre ! Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture ;)

Remerciements particulier : je remercie Ocee (allez lire ses fanfictions !!) parce qu'elle a eu la très grande gentillesse de me relire et de corriger mes horribles fautes ! :)

* * *

**Le sang n'est pas toujours rouge**

**Chap 1**

La pluie ruisselle sur la vitre glacée. Pour une fois, Jane n'est pas affalé sur son divan. Il a le front contre la fenêtre, et regarde les nuages déverser leurs larmes sur la terre. Ils laissent si peu de lumière passer qu'il fait presque nuit.  
Le bureau est plongé aussi dans le noir. Le reste de l'équipe du CBI est allé interpeller le suspect de l'affaire qu'ils ont fini par conclure, encore cette fois grâce aux méthodes farfelues mais très concluantes du mentalist. Un silence pesant se fait entendre.  
Il ferme les yeux un instant. Et comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il est seul, une image vient le frapper de plein fouet : le smiley. Fait de sang. Celui de sa femme… Un bruit de moteur le fait sursauter. Il ouvre les yeux, chassant l'image cauchemardesque qui le hante depuis deux longues années, et regarde les voitures de l'équipe entrer dans l'enceinte des bureaux. Il met sa main sur la vitre froide comme la mort et un frisson parcoure tout le long de son dos. Puis, il retire de son visage cette expression de lassitude profonde et revêt son masque habituel : une impression de calme total et de contrôle, une touche d'ironie et d'arrogance, et surtout de vie. C'est ce qui est le plus dur à montrer : une expression de vie, faisant pétiller ses yeux éteints depuis cette nuit-là. Ces magnifiques yeux qui attirent tous les regards, qui voient tout, devinent tout.  
Il soupire et se détache de sa contemplation du vide pour aller s'allonger dans son sofa et fermer les yeux. C'est une simple façon d'avoir la paix : on ne dérange jamais quelqu'un qui dort sauf pour une urgence.  
Il tend l'oreille : l'ascenseur vient d'arriver avec à son bord Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho et Lisbon.  
La lumière est allumée, le bureau reprend vie et Jane ouvre les yeux, se redresse et sourit.  
Ses dons de mentaliste lui disent tout de suite que l'arrestation s'est bien passée : ils ont tous une allure détendue et aucun n'affiche l'envie de découper en lamelles son voisin.  
Il s'assoit au moment où Lisbon arrive devant lui et lui annonce, sourire aux lèvres, qu'il a raison :  
- Tout s'est bien passé. On l'a arrêté, et Minelli m'a appelée : on a tous notre week-end.  
- Génial ! s'exclame-t-il, deux longues journées pendant lesquelles je vais passer mon temps à espérer que l'on trouve un cadavre pour qu'on nous appelle à la rescousse.  
Van Pelt outrée l'interrompt :  
- Jane !! T'as pas honte de dire de telles choses ? Tu espères la mort de quelqu'un juste parce que tu n'as rien à faire !!  
- Bof, il ou elle n'en sait rien !  
- Vous êtes irrécupérable ! lance Lisbon, coupant court à toute argumentation sordide du blondinet.  
Il penche la tête de côté avec un petit sourire espiègle comme pour acquiescer et se lève en attrapant la veste de son costume trois pièces, gris, ce jour-là.  
Lisbon part dans son bureau, tandis que les autres membres s'en vont : Cho rapidement, Rigsby tentant vaguement d'inviter Grace à sortir boire un verre, celle-ci rougissant un peu à chaque approche détournée. Jane s'assoit à son bureau et tape quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un certain temps s'écoule jusqu'à ce que Lisbon vienne le tirer de ses rêveries :  
- Jane ? Vous n'allez pas dormir ici tout de même ?  
- Non, non. Je vous attendais, répond-il pour la taquiner.  
Il se lève et la suit dans l'ascenseur.  
Dehors, la pluie s'est un peu calmée.  
- Vous n'aviez pas un parapluie tout à l'heure ? s'enquiert-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant les portes vitrées de l'entrée.  
- Je l'ai laissé à Van Pelt, le sien s'est cassé.  
- Oh ! Ça, c'est gentil, sourit-il, vous avez de la chance, j'ai le mien.  
Et il lui en montre un qu'il vient de prendre dans le porte-parapluie laissé pour les visiteurs.  
- Jane ! Ce n'est pas à vous !! Reposez-le tout de suite !  
- Bah, la personne qui l'a oublié ne viendra pas le chercher de suite. Et promis, je le rapporte lundi !  
Elle soupire exaspérée : il répond toujours à tout ! C'est à la fois craquant et terriblement énervant. Mi-figue mi-raisin, elle acquiesce tout de même, et il ouvre le pépin rouge tout en poussant la porte, l'invitant à passer devant en gentleman.  
Lisbon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Jane la prend par le bras et il se met à courir, l'entraînant avec lui.  
Ils arrivent essoufflés et riant à gorge déployée devant son 4x4 noir, sa Citroën DS bleu ciel garée juste à côté. Elle a ouvert la voiture à distance, alors une fois de plus, il lui ouvre la portière en souriant.  
- Merci.  
Elle monte, il referme.  
Il sort ses propres clefs et ouvre sa voiture, et lui-même se met au volant. Un petit signe de la main et Lisbon effectue une marche arrière, puis s'éloigne. Quelques seconde après, il fait de même.

Jane monte l'escalier, soupire pour se donner du courage et tourne doucement la poignée. C'est le noir intégral, mais ça ne le dérange en rien : il n'y a plus aucun meuble et il connaît la pièce par coeur. Il ouvre sa penderie, dans un tiroir il y a des boîtes de somnifères. Jane en prend un, il voudrait rattraper le sommeil qui lui manque en permanence mais il n'y arrive pas.  
Le blondinet a retiré son masque, mais il n'est pas triste. Lisbon et le reste de l'équipe du CBI lui laissent souvent l'esprit léger, pas trop encombré. Il s'allonge sur son lit de camp après avoir jeté nonchalamment ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste et son gilet. Il grignote une pizza froide qui traîne depuis la veille. Au bout d'un temps infini, il s'endort avec le smiley qui flotte autour de lui tel un fantôme et aussi un parapluie.

Malgré l'espoir quelque peu déplacé qu'un meurtrier ne passe à l'acte durant le week-end, le téléphone du Mentalist ne bouge pas d'un iota.  
Pourtant, le lundi matin vers cinq heures, le téléphone se met à sonner. Jane l'a réglé pour qu'il réussisse à le réveiller, malgré le somnifère. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il trouve la force de tâtonner autour de lui pour répondre. Etre réveillé alors que vous étes sous de tels médicaments qui endorment votre cerveau est très désagréable. Il a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, il réfléchit au ralenti et a la bouche pâteuse. Pire réveil, c'est impossible.  
Jane ouvre son portable, et prononce un " allô " de mort-vivant quand il se souvient qu'il faut prévenir son interlocuteur que l'on est en ligne.  
- Bonjour Patrick.  
La voix est inconnue.  
Jane répond sans réfléchir :  
- 'jour aussi, qui est-ce ?  
- Tu me connais bien… en même temps c'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais rencontré.

- Fait donc un effort Jane ! Voyons qu'est-ce qui pourrait te mettre sur la voie ?… oh ! je sais. C'est moi qui ai tué ta femme et ta petite fille adorées.  
Le sang de Jane se glace. Les connexions se font incroyablement plus vite dans sa tête.  
- RedJhon… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Oh rien, tu n'as plus personne à m'offrir… ou presque. J'ai rarement autant apprécié le sang que j'ai utilisé pour refaire la peinture de ta chambre… Au fait, tu devrais savoir que dormir sous le smiley va te donner des cauchemars.  
- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils ! Vous les avez tuées ! Je vous tuerai à mon tour !  
- Tututu. Jane, voyons, du sang froid ! Je voulais juste te prévenir.  
- De QUOI ?!  
- Tu as tout de même une personne qui m'intéresse… Je crois que ton boss ne sera pas au bureau aujourd'hui…  
- Que… quoi ?  
- Lisbon est avec moi actuellement.  
La phrase a un effet fulgurant sur le _mentalist_. Il se redresse d'un coup provoquant un vertige qui lui donne envie de vomir.  
" Lisbon, Lisbon…" son nom tourne dans sa tête alors qu'il assimile et comprend ce que lui dit son ennemi mortel.  
Il parvient pourtant à articuler :  
- Qu'es…qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
- Rien, pour l'instant.  
RedJhon raccroche avant que Jane ne dise quoi que ce soit.  
Une sueur froide lui coule tout le long de l'échine. Le rythme de son coeur s'accélère, et il est pris de légers tremblements.  
" Lisbon, Lisbon…" le nom de sa co-équipière ne le quitte plus.  
Les effets de la panique et de la fin du somnifère lui provoquent comme une crise d'angoisse. Les mains moites, il reprend son téléphone et appelle Cho, c'est le premier dans sa liste de contact de l'équipe. Il attend quelques instant puis la voix de l'Asiatique se fait entendre :  
- Quoi ?  
- Lisbon a été enlevée par RedJhon.


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie du fond du cœur tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vos reviews m'ont encouragé à écrire. Continuer à me donner vos impressions !

Voila le chapitre 2. j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chap. 2 **

Un puissant jet brûlant vient s'abattre sur la tête de Jane. En quelques secondes, le liquide transparent établit son territoire sur le _Mentalist_. Il règle la température au maximum, se brûle littéralement la peau et attend, debout, la vapeur envahissant petit à petit la salle de bain.

Jane baisse la tête, incitant le jet à masser la base de son cou, détendant un peu ses muscles.

Trois jours. 72 heures, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Lisbon. Déjà trois jours…

Un monstrueux sentiment de vide pèse sur sa poitrine. Il ne sait plus quoi penser à propos de tout. Il n'est sûr que d'une seule chose : il veut la retrouver, à tout prix. Cette pensée l'obsède.

Depuis l'annonce de son enlèvement, le _Mentalist_ n'a pas quitté le QG du CBI, fixant les trois-quarts du temps le téléphone, assis ou affalé sur son sofa. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil plus d'une demi-heure d'affilée, chaque pause étant ponctuée de réveils en léger sursaut.

Finalement c'est Minelli qui est venu presque le supplier de rentrer chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour deux ou trois heures, prétextant que la situation avait peu de chance d'évoluer, surtout avec RedJhon comme adversaire. Jane a cédé en définitive sur la menace grandissante du directeur de plus en plus sur les nerfs. L'enlèvement de l'une des chefs d'équipe du CBI a suscité une vague de panique au sein du QG. Certaines personnes ont évité de croiser Jane ou son regard, qui, de toute façon, a fixé le plus souvent, le sol ou le plafond.

Jane se déplace légèrement pour que le jet d'eau lui martèle à nouveau la tête et repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé juste après qu'il ait averti Cho.

FLASH-BACK

Cela fait presque quarante-cinq minutes qu'il est arrivé au QG du CBI. La théière est quasiment vide, c'est la quatrième tasse qu'il boit. Le blondinet fait une tête de déterré et il voudrait que la théine fasse effet. Mais il est toujours aussi fatigué, son réveil a été trop difficile, les somnifères trop plombants. Il a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler s'il se lève. Une tension palpable l'oppresse, ses réflexions sont brouillées.

En moins d'une heure, tout le CBI a été mis sur le qui-vive.

Rigsby et Cho sont partis perquisitionner l'appartement de Lisbon : des traces de lutte évidentes y ont été trouvées. Et, surtout, un petit smiley dessiné au feutre rouge sur un mur atteste que c'est bien RedJhon qui a enlevé la brune aux yeux verts. Bien qu'il ait insisté pour y aller également, un vertige a obligé Jane à rester aux bureaux. Van Pelt, elle, s'est occupé du lancement des avis de recherches.

Il vide une nouvelle tasse de thé. Cette fois, la théière est vide.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Le blondinet s'est senti aussi utile qu'un crayon sans papier.

Bien que ses idées ne soient pas très claires, une petite voix qu'il connaît parfaitement a recommencé à murmurer au creux de son oreille, la nuit même où RedJhon l'a appelé. Cette voix, il sait en réduire le volume, même si elle se réveille quand elle se sent concernée. Le refrain a changé, une ou deux nouveautés sont troublantes :

« C'est de ta faute. Tu as recommencé. Elle n'a rien fait mais en cherchant la vengeance, tu l'as condamnée. C'est toujours de ta faute… »

Et ça s'amplifie peu à peu.

Sous la douche, Jane se redresse, la petite voix murmurant toujours ses accusations, qu'il a la bêtise de prendre au pied de la lettre. Cette fois-ci, un hochement de tête en arrière et c'est son visage qui est inondé. Il repense à la journée de la veille.

FLASH-BACK

Le téléphone ne sonne qu'une fois avant que Jane se précipite pour répondre :

- Jane, CBI.

- Allo, ici l'agent Skineur, police locale de Sacramento. Je réponds à un avis de recherche lancé hier.

- Vous avez trouvé l'agent Lisbon ?! s'enquiert Jane, son rythme cardiaque particulièrement accéléré.

- Peut-être, femme de 35-38 ans, 1 mètre 65, cheveux bruns, yeux verts.

- …

- Vous êtes là ? demande l'agent.

- Oui, oui. Ce… ça correspond à sa description… Je suppose que si vous nous contactez, comme ça, c'est que cette personne ne peut plus vous donner son identité.

- En effet, vous voulez venir sur la scène de crime vous-même ?

Jane dit alors dans un souffle :

- Oui.

Le 4x4 de l'équipe, dont le membre le plus important manque à l'appel, arrive sur le théâtre des opérations, dans une ambiance tendue au possible.

Les voilà sur un parking, un peu à l'écart, peu de voitures sont garées. Un parking tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Un détail insolite pourtant attire le regard. Un autocar de voyage, bleu, surplombe tout le monde, les larges vitres teintées renvoient de violents reflets de soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Après avoir franchi le ruban jaune de sécurité de la police, ils s'immobilisent tous.

Tous ont vu la vitre. Tous ont la gorge qui se serre, en particulier Jane qui est figé, les yeux transpercés de peur. La voix dans sa tête hurle comme jamais.

Le smiley qui pleure le sang des victimes les salue, de façon macabre.

Cho est le premier à revenir à la réalité, il toussote et avance vers le grand véhicule maudit d'un pas qu'il veut assuré. L'Asiatique est troublé et même si ce n'est qu'un sentiment pour Rigsby et Van Pelt, c'est flagrant pour le _Mentalist_.

Les agents saluent Skineur tandis que Jane, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, monte directement dans le bus.

Le cadavre est recouvert d'un drap, déjà taché de sang. Essayant de faire abstraction du sourire peint, Jane fait signe au policier de découvrir le corps.

Il respire : ce n'est pas Lisbon.

La voix dans sa tête se calme et cesse de crier : « tu l'as tuée ».

Il redescend et dit :

- Ce n'est pas Lisbon.

- On sait, répond Grace, visiblement gênée.

Elle lui tend une pochette à indice qui contient un papier. Ils ont trouvé ça dans la main de la victime :

_La prochaine fois, Jane, il se pourrait que ce soit elle. Red__Jhon_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Jane tousse, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, l'eau en a profité pour s'insinuer dans sa bouche et tenter de l'étouffer.

Arraché à sa réflexion, il finit rapidement sa douche et ferme les robinets. Il ressort et noue une serviette autour de sa taille.

Jane fixe son reflet dont seuls les vagues contours sont visibles à cause de la buée. Alors il tend la main, trace un cercle qu'il ne ferme pas, puis deux yeux fermés et enfin la bouche souriante.

Le _Mentalist_ contemple son œuvre longtemps. Assez pour que deux gouttes viennent perler au coin de ses yeux ou de ceux du dessin. Il ne sait pas trop bien, il s'en moque. Il se sent si coupable.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà le ( petit ) chapitre 3 de ma fanfic. Oui je sais j'ai mis le temps pour l'écrire, mais bon l'essentiel c'est que le chapitre soit là non ?

Et pour anecdote : je me suis offert la saison 1 en DVD… ça vaut vraiment le coup x)

Merci du fond du cœur pour toutes vos rewiews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! C'est un super truc de les relire pour s'auto-encourager !

Mille mercis à ma bêta j'ai nommé Ocee !

Allez ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Lisbon est assise contre un mur humide. Ses paupières s'ouvrent difficilement. Engourdie elle recherche un point dans la nuit pour se rattacher à la réalité. Le néant qui s'ouvre autours d'elle est froid. Lisbon inspire doucement, elle veut se souvenir, du pourquoi et du comment. Pourquoi ce noir inquiétant, comment peut-on le dépeindre… ?

Pourquoi ne voit-elle rien ? C'est comme si quelqu'un a effacé la lumière, calfeutré toutes les ouvertures… Pourtant malgré ces ténèbres, Lisbon se sait vivante. Le mur glacé doit être en acier ou en fer. D'énormes vis la piquent dans le dos et c'est angoissant. Le sol lui semble lisse sous ses doigts qui palpent avec prudence ce drôle d'environnement. Elle est bien là, mais où, c'est une autre question… Sa vue est momentanément inutilisable, mais tous ses autres sens fonctionnent pleinement. Le toucher, pour ce mur froid, le goût, pour le sang sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'odorat, pour ce désagréable relent de brûlé et enfin l'ouïe pour ce doux crépitement, celui d'un feu peu-être… Mais, non, elle doit se souvenir, c'est important. Oui, elle sent que c'est plus important que de voir… La jeune femme referme les yeux et projette sur ses paupières, comme un vieux film, ses souvenirs. Elle rembobine, vite, puis revient un peu en avant... Voilà, elle est de nouveau dimanche après-midi.

**FLASH-BACK**

Claire vient de partir : elles ont pris un thé, ont parlé plus de deux heures, mais le fils de sa meilleure amie est revenu de son anniversaire, la jolie blonde est repartie.

La porte se ferme.

Et la voilà devant sa télé, écoutant vaguement les informations…

La sonnerie retentit. Claire aurait-elle oublié de lui dire quelque chose ?

Curieuse, Lisbon va ouvrir sans se méfier. Grosse erreur. Maintenant, elle sait qu'elle regardera toujours par le judas…

C'est tout juste si elle a tourné la poignée que l'inconnu donne un violent coup de pied dans le battant qui lui arrive en pleine figure, la laissant affalée contre le mur, un peu sonnée. Lisbon retrouve vite ses réflexes. Elle roule sur elle-même, espérant s'éloigner de « lui ». Par chance, « il » a relâché son attention, la jeune femme est sur pied. Elle le voit maintenant. Grand mais voûté, il porte un sac en bandoulière, une veste et des gants en cuir, un jean noir, des lunettes. En deux mouvements, il est sur elle. Il tente de lui attraper les mains mais elle riposte. « Il » ne sait pas qu'elle fait partie des forces de l'ordre ? Pourtant, l'assaillant change radicalement, il cherche à frapper Lisbon. Un crochet du droit la projette dans le canapé. Quelque chose est arrivé dans la main du mystérieux agresseur. Lisbon ne sait pas ce que c'est, elle se jette violemment sur « lui », mais reçoit en échange une violente décharge électrique. Le _taser _déchargé, l'inconnu le laisse tomber sur le sol un peu essoufflé par ce combat, perdu d'avance pour la recrue du CBI. Étourdie mais encore juste consciente, elle le regarde dessiner sur le mur de son salon un sourire rouge.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Lisbon sent son pouls s'accélérer. Une angoisse sourde la retient d'appeler à l'aide. Qui viendrait voir ce qu'elle avait ? un passant l'ayant entendu depuis la rue ? Ou plus simplement « lui », un couteau à la main ?

Elle ne voit toujours rien, mais la peur qui l'oppresse suffit à provoquer la plus grande panique de sa vie. Elle a été enlevée, certes, mais pas par un fou, désirant une rançon, elle a été enlevée par un tueur en série. Et pas n'importe lequel…

RedJhon.

Intensifiée par l'obscurité environnante, son inquiétude grimpe encore d'un cran si c'est possible tandis qu'une idée totalement terrifiante s'impose à elle : et s'il y avait déjà un smiley au-dessus d'elle ?

* * *

Voila, un peu court, mais, le chapitre 4 ne va pas tarder du tout ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : Eh non, Patrick Jane n'est pas à moi :'(

Saison/spoiler : Saison 1, aucun spoiler (vu que je n'ai pas vu la saison 2)

Remerciement : Vive Ocee ! :D

Note de l'auteur : Hello fans de Mentalist et de Jisbon ! Voici le 4° chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je suis désolé pour le temps qu'il y a entre les publications, c'est pas cool pour vous =S… Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas précisé : je n'ai pas vu la saison 2 (qui est prévue pour le 1er septembre :D !), donc ça se situe dans la saison 1. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- C'est vous Patrick Jane ? demande un employé de la poste, tenant dans sa main droite une enveloppe blanche un peu épaisse et dans l'autre l'habituel formulaire de réception.

- Non, c'est lui, répond Cho froid comme un iceberg, vexé d'être comparé au « guignol de l'équipe ».

- Vous avez un stylo ? dit Jane, après s'être approché.

- Oui… Voilà, tenez, signez là… Allez bonne journée, sourit le postier, son travail fini, ravi d'avoir terminé sa journée.

- J'aurais pas trouvé mieux comme formule : « bonne journée », marmonne le consultant en se rasseyant.

Van Pelt s'approche du canapé :

- C'est de qui ?

- Ch'ai pas, il n'y a pas d'expéditeur… Mais de toute façon c'est jamais marqué, y peuvent pas écrire en gros : « de la part de » ? Ce ne serait pas si compliqué de…

- Stop ! Ouvre le paquet s'il te plaît, l'interrompt la bleue de l'équipe rendue impatiente par ce mystérieux colis.

Un coup de cutter plus tard, Jane sort de l'enveloppe une boîte classique de DVD. Il y a juste une bande blanche sous le plastique, là où le titre du film s'étale souvent en gros et coloré. Pas un mot, ne serait-ce qu'une carte de visite pour fournir une explication. La boîte, une fois ouverte par le _Mentalist, _ne contient rien de plus que le disque, blanc aussi. Cependant, marqué au feutre noir, en lettres capitales soignées , on peut y lire : PLAY ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

Le curieux est cette fois Rigsby, venu une pomme à la main.

- Je n'en sais rien… répond le blond, l'air sceptique. Une blague ?

- Tu dois pouvoir le lire avec ton ordi', reprend l'Asiatique, qui s'est glissé à la suite de son collègue.

Après avoir glissé le CD dans l'emplacement prévu de la vieille tour centrale de l'ordinateur, Jane s'assoit confortablement, tandis que le reste de l'équipe se place derrière lui.

L'icône en forme de disque apparaît, Jane double-clique sur le cercle de pixels et une fenêtre s'ouvre. Dedans se trouve un unique dossier sans titre.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un virus ? intervient Grâ veux dire on ne sait pas ce que c'est…

- J'y ai pensé, mais si ça avait été un virus, il se serait diffusé dès l'ouverture du disque, répond le blond

- Parce que tu t'y connais en virus informatique ? réplique-t-elle.

- Noooon, mais si le but de ce CD était de pénétrer dans le système du CBI, ou même dans mes dossiers, ça aurait été à l'ouverture dudit CD. Pour être sûr que ça fonctionne.

- Très bien, vas-y alors, capitule-t-elle, résignée et légèrement exaspérée.

Le dossier contenait deux fichiers appelés « installation » et « démo ».

- Ça a l'air d'être un jeu, dit Cho.

-Ben soyons logique : on commence par la démo…

- Merci du conseil, Rigsby, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé …

La réplique de Jane cingle l'air. L'atmosphère est tout de suite plus lourde, comme si un orage planait dans le bureau. Chacun se rappelle pourquoi le _Mentalist_ est aussi irrité, bien que cette pensée soit toujours présente dans leurs esprits.

Lisbon.

Ils sont toujours sans nouvelles d'elle et la rapide enquête sur la jeune femme qui ressemblait à Teresa n'a rien donné, sinon à savoir que les personnes au physique semblable sont en danger potentiel. Comme presque toutes les enquêtes concernant RedJhon, ils n'ont aucun élément pour avancer autrement qu'à l'aveuglette.

Jane rompt le douloureux silence qui s'installe :

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il ouvre la « démo ». Une simple vidéo de présentation apparaît à l'écran. Et tous sont bouche bée par ce qu'ils voient :

Cho et Rigsby arme au poing, montrant leur insigne de police à un homme cagoulé. Van Pelt, assise en face d'un ordinateur, passant un coup de fil…

Et s'enchaînent des scènes où toute l'équipe est représentée par des avatars en trois dimensions, étrangement ressemblants. Tous, à l'exception de Lisbon, qui n'apparaît qu'à la fin : attachée et bâillonnée à une chaise, derrière un smiley rouge.

Celui de RedJhon.

Une phrase clôture la présentation du jeu : « et si vous enquêtiez autrement ? »

- RedJhon veut jouer avec nous ? Très bien… murmure le _Mentalist,_ la main droite crispée sur la souris.

- Jane ! Non, n'installe pas le jeu ! Pas tout de suite, attends qu'on sache ce qu'il contient, tu risques de…

- Tu as peur pour le service ? demande-t-il, passant une main derrière la tour centrale pour débrancher deux fils. Voilà, plus de connexion internet, ni de connexion interne. Aucun risque maintenant.

- Elle a peut-être raison, Jane, tente Cho, la voix mal assurée, comme s'il était tiraillé entre sa colère vis-à-vis de RedJhon et la raison face aux hypothétiques dangers du disque.

Mais l'installation est déjà en cours…

- C'est son nouveau passe-temps de faire des jeux vidéo et de nous les envoyer ? propose Rigsby, amer.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jeu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jane soupire, lâche la souris malmenée et explique d'une voix rauque, un voile meurtrier devant les yeux :

- C'est un jeu d'enquête : on doit retrouver Lisbon… Virtuellement.


End file.
